Increasing use of portable computing or electronic devices has led to increased reliance on battery power. Devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), small computers, e-mail devices, audio players, video players, etc., are often designed to use different types of batteries. For example, a user may choose to purchase a standard-charge battery or a double-capacity battery for use with a single device. Typically, a charging system is provided so that the batteries can be re-charged from wall outlets that connect to the urban power grid. In many cases, a single charging system is designed to charge different types of batteries.
It is often important to detect the type of battery being charged or used. During charging, the capacity and charge characteristics of a battery must be complied with by the charging system in order to properly charge the battery. During use, the device using the battery for power may adjust its performance or other characteristics depending upon the type of battery.